Egyptian Puzzle(Future Fanfic)
by rocker729
Summary: The kids of Sibuna are now entering Anubis house, but what lies ahead for the newest Osirion and Chosen One? What mystery will unfold, a new one or one that was unfinished years ago by the original Sibuna? Please read bad at summaries!


**Hey guys here's a new story that I made all the characters for, I hope you like Point of view for this is the character Jessica Miller(aka the new Osirion and Eddie and Patrica's daughter).**

**I do NOT own House of Anubis but I DO own all the rights to my characters! :{D**

Running away, from your home,your friends, your family, but most importantly the name is Jessica Ellen Miller and my family says I have a secret power, what exactly I don't know.I have older siblings who know the truth about me, yet I'm not allowed, I'm to young 's why I came to Anubis House, my parents met each other there, and they say there are a lot of mysteries in that house.I hope that my secret lies here, if it's even worth finding.

I walk up to Anubis house, its actually really cool and ancient looking!There its a rusted sign that says Anubis and deep green vines covering the front porch, which is made of dark, in need of a new coat of paint, wood.I walk up the steps, they creak with each step, until I make it to the i can knock the door opens and this lady who is about my height with black curly hair and tan skin opens it, smiling.

"Hello dearie I'm Trudy, your housemother, and you must be Jessica, your brother and sister arrived here yesterday."She says gestureing her hand to let me pass going inside.I grab my bright green suitcase walking in, looking is a chandlier above and everything looks is a hall with two doors to the left and a staircase that wraps around the other wall.A door and a coffin thing, like the ones from ancient egypt are beside the staircase.

"Jessica!"A voice shouts, I know that voice but it's not my sister...MADDISON!I drop my suitcase with a bang running up to her, hugging her.

"Is Emma here too?What about Greyson and Marco?"I say as I pull away, Emma is Maddison's and Marco are brothers and Grey is my other best friend!

"Yeah Grey,Marco,Em,Zoey,Zak,Bella,Lukas,Zendaya,and...Amber are all here."She says dragging the last word because she know that i will I really just honestly don't like her, and she has a strange fixation on Marco, like stalking walks in from outside patting Madds on the shoulder saying,

"Dearie can you show Jessica her room for me?Oh and explain her the rules, thank you dearie!"Madds groans then pirks up grabbing my wrist dragging me, and my suitcase up the stairs, to a hall with a couple opens one room and sits me on a empty bed saying,

"This is your bed I sleep over there and Bella sleeps over there.",She points to each bed as she says where they stay. Then she adds, "Oh and Greyson was looking for you,Zoey and Em stay in the room down the hall with Amber and Zendaya."I laugh at the last part, my sister, and Zendaya, rooming with Amber, this won't end well.

"I can pack later right?I really want to talk to certain people.",I say and she nods smiling at me, am I that obvious?We walk out the door and Madds points out the places and explains the rules, and about Victor, the caretaker, and how creepy he is. A person who keeps a stuffed bird and talks to it, yeah I think I agree!We finally make it downstairs and she opens the door leading to the common room and as soon as she opens the door everyone starts staring at us. I look through the people and I find Greyson,smiling at me. He gets up and so does Zak and Zoey, but they seem confused on why I'm here.

"Jess why are you here I thought mom said you weren't going because of um...",Zoey says her voice trailing off. My secret apparently I have a secret yet I'm not allowed to know what it is because its extremely dangerous, my father has the same secret though.

"Zoey, Jess hall NOW!",Zak says breaking the silence. I walk back out into the hall and they give me a 'What did you do?' look.

"Look Mom said that I should discover my secret on my own and the only way to do that is to let the mysteries of Anubis house bring it out, then she said something about having to call her friend from school, Nina.",I whisper and Zoey and Zak look at each other uncertainly, but before they could say anything this guy with greasy looking coal black hair steps out from the office that Maddison said was Victors, I guess he's Victor.

"The hall is not a place for talking, now I suggest you Miller's better get a move on or will I have to make you?Just because your grandfather is the principal doesn't mean you get special treatment!MOVE!",He shouts glaring at all of us. I run, my shoes squeaking on the floor, into the common room, and right into Greyson.

"Whoa Jess are you okay?What happened?Did Victor do something to you?"He asks extremely concerned. I look at him smiling pulling him to the table full of cookies and other sweets to answer without having my siblings hovering over me.

"Yeah its fine he sure is creepy though!These are really good cookies!"I say trying the chocolate chunk cookie. He chuckles and Maddison walks over from talking to Lukas.

"Yeah those cookies are AMAZING!Trudy makes the best ones ever!Do you want me to help you unpack now, it would be better to get it done now since it's 9:30, and curfew is 10 o'clock."She says smiling grabbing my wrist dragging me away from Greyson, back to our room upstairs where Bella,Zoey, and Zak are sitting there video-chatting my parents, on Bella's laptop. I pull Maddie back so we are just right outside the door, being sneaky is one of my specialties.


End file.
